Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/OtherWorld Studios
OTHERWORLD STUDIOS Welcome to the OtherWorld Studios presentation at the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! This is where we will be showing off several of our latest and greatest games along with a few surprises here and there, so stay tuned. DAY 1 ''Project YT '''VOICE #1: '''I'm a brave boy! roars '''VOICE #1: '...but not brave enough for this! VOICE #2: 'Damn it, Ross! Why did you have to turn into a frickin' plant monster?! '''VOICE #3: '''Oh, let the Nerd handle this one! jumping sound is heard '''VOICE #3: '''Eat this, you Plant Man rip-off! The trailer then fades in to reveal who the three voices belong to, being YouTube stars '''JonTron '#1, 'Egoraptor '#2, and '''The Angry Video Game Nerd #3. They appear to be fighting a plant monster similar to the one found in Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril combined with Ross Donovan RubberNinja in a castle area. After a few attacks, we can hear a song playing. Yeah, yeah, alright. Maybe you've heard about me. The scene then cuts to danisnotonfire 'and '''The Amazing Phil '''sitting in a restaurant, waiting for their food, when a news report comes on a nearby TV. ''All in the news today. I'm kind of legendary in the most destructive way. The camera zooms into the report which claims that a group of child YouTubers has robbed a stronghold in London and has lead to various government figures stating the Internet is to become defunct in exactly 1 month. Dan and Phil then grab their food and start running. I have a secret hideout. I've got these fancy swords. I've got a bone to pick with all generic demon lords. Once again the scene switches to the Team Fortress 2 ''map Badwater Basin, where several YouTubers are being decimated by an unknown threat. '''Uncle Dane '''then grabs a nearby Flare Gun and fires it into the sky while '''Krunkidile '''and '''Kuledud3 '''fend off several robots. The flare is then followed by the camera and then it shows who sees it in this order; #'Markiplier 'sees it from a fire lookout and grabs Tiny Box Tim, a flashlight, and a shotgun before running off. #'The Completionist 'then spots it out of his window and equips his trusty Mega Buster, ready to kick some butt. #'sWooZie 'is seen recording a video before the flare flies over a skylight above him. He stops recording and grabs a backpack. We then hear a door shut as the screen fades to black, with the song continuing. ''You'll see a picture of me with my other bro's in line I'll burn your village and I won't even look behind. I may not be kind. (You know why ) The screen fades back in to show actual gameplay, featuring encounters with various enemies and even cutscenes, notably ones that feature YouTubers ' and as bosses along with one that features sWooZie firing a large beam of red and black energy at something unseen to the viewer. I'm the boss. '' ''I'm the boss. I'm very very sorry for your loss. As a wrap around to end the trailer, now the camera switches to the AVGN summoning Super Mega Death Christ, who attacks the plant monster from the first clip, and then JonTron ordering Jacques to fire lasers at the monster. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. And just in case I didn't get my point across. I'm the boss. The camera pans out to show the YouTubers revealed in the trailer launching various attacks followed by the Project YT ''logo appearing and thus ending the first trailer for what appears to be a very strange crossover. Beneath the logo, logos for the Wii U, Steam, and Nintendo NX appear along with the year 2018. ---- Well, that's definitely one way to begin a showcase! You're probably inquiring something similar to the following; "WTF did I just witness?", "Is *insert YouTuber's name here* going to be in it?", and probably "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOSHI?!". Well, I can answer most of those inquiries, my friend. '''Project YT '''is a role-playing game similar to ''Project X Zone ''and ''Xenoblade Chronicles ''featuring various YouTubers battling against a group known as T.O.T. (or Tyrannical '''O'rganized 'T'ykes), whose actions have lead to the Internet being shut down and it is their duty to find the mastermind and stop them in their tracks before their source of income vanishes from existence. The gameplay focuses on the YouTubers as they venture through worlds only dreamed of by them in hopes of taking down some of T.O.T.'s top members. It will be an open-world game featuring nods to various games along with a day and night cycle and several other features. Enemies will be fought in the open fields and even inside similar to Xenoblade Chronicles, and will be attacked by not only normal attacks but also the Subscriber Specials. What's a Subscriber Special, you might ask? You level up in this game by gaining subscribers through battling enemies, similar to Experience points, and combating stronger enemies will earn you more subscribers. Subscribers are lost by the character being killed in battle, but they will still keep their level. Once you gain enough subscribers, you can unlock Subscriber Specials by talking to a specific person in every civilization you visit. These people will sell you different Specials depending on who you have in your party and where you are. Needless to say, it's one of the most interesting ideas our company has created. The article for Project YT ''will be arriving sometime this summer, as there are a few edits needed to be made. Anyways, onto the next game, where it's time to live fast and live free. ''Motorcity: Liberation This trailer begins with a black screen while Mike Chilton (voice of Reid Scott; My Boys, Turbo FAST) provides a voice over explaining has happened leading up to this point. 'MIKE CHILTON: ' Name's Mike Chilton, leader of the Burners. With our stash of ancient hot-rods, my friends and I have defended Detroit from the malicious billionaire Abraham Kane. He promised the populace of his futuristic utopia, Detroit Deluxe, the perfect city. What they didn't know that it would cost them their freedom and privacy. Now, something's going wrong. Now the camera fades in to show Mike in the driver's seat of his vehicle known as Mutt, with Chuck Tesloid (voice of Nate Torrence; Zootopia, Hello Ladies) in the passenger seat. It zooms out to show the car is being driven through a KaneCo building and then skidding around a corner. Several KaneBots are seen following them. ---- Living fast and free is a beautiful concept, no? That was one of the main concepts of the 14-episode Disney XD series Motorcity, which is now being turned into a video game being developed by OtherWorld with assistance in development and publishing by Valve, creators of games such as Team Fortress 2 ''and ''Half-Life known as '''Motorcity: Liberation! Liberation ''will be the first in a trilogy of games which will expand on the universe established in the show itself. The game will be a combination of combat, exploration, and puzzle-solving, all of which are some of Valve's strongest points when it comes to game-making. DAY 2 ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Kingdom of the Sun Unlike the previous trailers, this one opens with a cutscene. It features Sonic speeding through a grassland area as a large sand-colored structure rises overhead. He then reaches the top of a hill and looks at the structure as it then crashes to the ground in front of him, spreading sand, temples, and several other structures throughout the land. Suddenly, two Egg Fighters wielding spears rush toward Sonic before he swiftly dodges the attacks. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations